The Lodger
by lube-e
Summary: HIATUS---The Carlin's are renting out their guest bedroom. Guess who moves in for a while...
1. watchout ive got a basketball pump!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own South...Unfortunately  
**

**My first Fic so be nice :)  
**

The Lodger

"I'm going to be in so much shit once I get home." Spencer mumbled in the taxi on her way home. She was meant to be at camp for another week, but she decided to come back home earlier, well not so much as decided as she was kicked out of the place. If you had asked her at the time she would have said it was worth it. but as she approached her home, the home in which her parents would definitely be in and said parents, who will definitely be there, are sure to have received a certain phone call from a certain uptight bitch that runs a certain camp.

She could see it know, opening the door she would walk into the lounge, her mother, Paula Carlin, would be pacing with a hard expression of hidden disgust and disappointment. Her father, Arthur, being the more worrying type would be sitting on the couch fingers interlaced, wondering why this situation is occurring. Was it his fault? Should she be punished? Should we just laugh it off?

She played through the scenario and what she was going to say to defend herself as they were getting closer and closer, passing house by house, but getting no nearer to a plausible explanation for her actions other than the truth. Well she knew why she had done it but she didn't exactly plan on telling her parents that. By the time the car had pulled into the driveway the best game plan she's got is to play innocent and just blame something typically adolescent like peer pressure or crazy hormones, but even she is not naïve enough to believe they would fall for something that simple, twice…

She paid the driver, nearing the door she began to rummage through her bags looking for her house keys. _Yeah! It all sounds like a good idea at the time! What's the worst that could happen? I get sent home? Damn. I'm so screwed. Leaving before they could call my parents probably hasn't helped much with the whole anger and punishment thing that is about to go on… I just didn't want them to pick me up… where the hell are my keys. Fuck I hope I don't have to knock… I was still kinda hoping for the avoidance tactic. This isn't even really my fault, I don't see why I got in trouble!_

Spencer took a deep breath as she slid the key into the lock. Trying to calm her thoughts and think of an exuse.

She walked into her house, deciding that it would be best to confront her parents as soon as possible she made her way to the lounge. She burst open the door "She made me do it and I had cramps and there is no way it was my fault I had no clue what I was doing, well maybe some of it, but that lady was so mean, and I just wanted to be like…" Spencer trailed off. "There's no one here" she mumbled.

"HELLO?!" Spencer yelled through the house with no reply.

_Oh this is great. I never thought about that they must be at work! Oh my luck they probably never got the call. I can just make up some lame excuse why I'm back and they will never have to know!_

Spencer climbed the stairs with her luggage up to her room. She flopped down on her bed heavily with a sigh; she had missed her bed when she was at camp. You never seem to be able to get the same kind of sleep as what you do when you're in your own bed, with your own pillow, and sheets. She rolled of the bed and made her way to the door thinking she should probably have a shower before what was going to be the most amazing nap ever. She stripped down into her underwear and walked across the hallway to the bathroom.

She opened the door and took a step in, looked up, to be greeted with a completely naked 20 year old or so woman she had never seen before. Naturally the screaming began.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE….NAKED???"

"umm- I – who-wha" the woman still shocked was at a loss for words and still completely naked

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE IM CALLING THE POLICE!" Spencer was running back into her room to get her phone and some kind of defensive weapon. Although she probably didn't need a weapon as the woman was naked… and hadn't moved from her spot in the bathroom. Pretty much ruling out any possibility that she was there to do any intended harm. But Spencer wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind she was shocked, a little scared, very tired and still anxious about the whole "getting kicked out of camp thing".

She was running back out of her room basketball pump in one hand while trying to dial emergency with the other when she heard;

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO…."

A still half naked running Spencer looked up and smacked straight into an also running. Naked. Stranger. In her house. Grasping her basketball pump she points it the woman;

"I'll use it you know, I can fuck you up, take what ever you want, just leave me alone, get out of my house!"Spencer was yelling she was working her self up into a state of hyperventilation. Seeing this as a moment of weakness in the girl the woman grabs Spencer's phone. At this exact moment they here the front door open and voices talking, the woman runs down the stairs phone in hand. Spencer was quick to follow still grasping her basketball pump and very ready to use it, she came to a screeching Holt at the bottom of the stairs to be greeted by her mother and father looking at her confusedly, her older brother glen slightly smirking at her and the naked woman now wrapped in her fathers coat staring at her a little apprehensively.

"Oh so Spencer I see you have met Ashley, she is renting out the guest room for a while." Arthur said cracking up with laughter along with Glen.

Spencer felt herself start to blush as she realisation of the situation began to set in. She had just chased her naked new housemate around the house wearing only black lacy underwear while trying to attack her with a basketball pump. Things are going well so far this week.

The laughter was interrupted once Paula spoke up;

"Spencer why aren't you at camp?"

_Shit shit shit, mcfuckity shit fuck.. I totally forgot to think up an excuse why I'm home_

"ohh yeah didn't they call you? They had to close down a week early 'cause all these kids got sick from the some crazy food there and had to go home, so they figured there was no point just running the camp for like the ten kids who didnt eat it…"

_Yeah that worked._

"Ohhh your in trouble now Spence, this is going to be good." Glen said taking a seat

_Wait what… ohh that better have not been a trick_

"So it had nothing to do with the fact you got caught having sex with the ministers daughter in the chapel ?"

_Hmmm yup shame we got caught too._

"Um well I'm not exactly sure it may have been a contributing factor…"

Spencer looked over to a now smirking Ashley and glared at her. She didn't know why but she had just pissed her off and now wasn't a time to be smirking.

"Would another contributing factor be that you told the minister go fuck him self when he asked you to leave?"

_Actually I told him to do a lot more than go fuck himself…_

"I'm not too sure my memory isn't as good as it used to be… but it sure does sound like something I would do."

"You are grounded for a month. Go to your room and put some clothes on… you should as well Ashley. Dinner will be ready in an hour. "

_Fuck! A month… really? i thought it was gonna be alot worse than that! and i was worrying. pfft_

_

* * *

  
_

"Mum! This is insane we can't just have this random person staying with us. She could be a heroine junkie. Or an axe murderer. Like seriously how much do you actually know about this girl?"

"I'm not a a heroine axe murderer junkie…" Ashley responses jokingly from the doorway leading to the kitchen where Paula and Spencer were having their conversation

"I didn't say heroine axe murderer junkie… I said heroine junkie or axe murderer…" Spencer mumbled under her breath while turning around giving a half glare to Ashley

"Oh sorry I didn't catch that, pardon?"

"Oh I said it's nice to see you in clothes" replied a smirking Spencer

_No I lie it was better seeing you without them… arr no i'm meant to be in mean Spencer mode not sexy time Spencer mode!_

Spencer began to walk towards the door where Ashley emerged from as Ashley made her way further into the room to help Paula with dinner. As they passed Ashley whispered in Spencer's ear "I wish I could say the same but I prefer you without the clothes." And with a wink Ashley left a stunned Spencer to set the table.

Normal 0 false false false EN-AU X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Should I continue ? Please Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2: She's So Irritating

**Disclaimer: still dont own south**

**A/N: So i dont no if u'll read this or not cause i dont usually, but i had the second chapter ready ages ago but my internet stopped working so here it is.. and im going to make updates sooner.. i hope... because really i should be doing school work.. but meh!  
**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed or added me to their** **Favourites or subscriptions...it made my day :D Also since uncsoftballgirl08 ,orgy123 and Cyberbaby reviewed i friggin love you guys! well i love all of you that reviewed :D**

**ohh also spencers thoughts are in italics, i meant to say that last chapter but im sure you guys all picked up on that. enjoy!  
**

Chapter 2: She is so irritating

_OH My God she did so not just say that_

Spencer spent a majority of the family dinner staring at her new house guest; she had managed to pick up from the conversation around her that Ashley was 19 and was a college student majoring in music. Once Spencer thought about it she wasn't all that bad once she actually looked at her; her soft Brown curly hair with a hint of colour, big chocolaty brown eyes and her smile. Her bright all encompassing smile…

_Ok Spencer you cannot look at her this way, think about her this way or want her this way. You know why? Because 1. You actually have a girlfriend, yeah you forgot about her huh! 2. She is living with you and that is just messy and 3. She is… BEING NICE TO GLEN which is pretty much classified as flirting with Glen Omg I'm going to be sick. _

"So Ashley do you have a boyfriend?" Paula not to subtly asks, they weren't even on the topic.

Glen snapped his head up a little too eagerly causing the spaghetti he had on his fork to fall into his lap.

_Real smooth Glen, god I'm related to idiots _

The whole table looked at glen amused as they had noticed his immediate reaction to the question. Ashley quickly spoke up to try and salvage any of the boy's dignity although her answer probably wouldn't.

"Um yes actually I do."

_Hah suck it Glen she's totally taken and you haven't got a chan….wait what Boyfriend?? She's straight? _

Spencer could hear her mother rambling on about how she would "just love to meet him some time" while Ashley was just nodding, but Spencer was staring at Ashley confusedly trying to work out why she would have said what she said in the kitchen if she was straight.

"….. Spencer?" Ashley said looking expectantly at Spencer

"Yup, what, ah I missed the first part." Spencer replied trying to look as though she hadn't just been caught staring at Ashley and spacing out, but wasn't doing such a great job at averting her eyes.

"Oh I was just asking if you had a boyfriend Spencer."

Glen snorted in his orange juice making Paula give him a very stern look.

"Um well no I don't have a Boyfriend… but I have a Girlfriend…"

"Oh yes how could we forget, Jamie or is it Sarah? Wait I know its Christina right, the one with the piercings? "Glen said with a smug look on his face he knew that this would piss his sister off and lately that's been a bit of a hobby for him.

"Actually no Glen, It's not Christina, Umm I believe her name is Madison you know the girl you were dating up until she realised that she needed someone better than your scrawny ass."

_Yeah that should wipe the smug look of his face_

"OMG you little whore I knew there was another reason why she broke up with me! I fucking hate you!....." After that Spencer just blocked out what he was saying as he was yelling and was getting pretty mad, he looked as though he was about to jump across the table turn green while his shirt ripped of and pants turned purple and strangle Spencer. Fortunately… or unfortunately depending on how you look it that did not happen.

"GLEN! Don't call your sister that! And Spencer you shouldn't steal you Brother's Girlfriends, Glen go to your room and cool off. Spencer you have to do the washing up." Arthur said taking control of the situation as he could see Paula was trying to stay as calm as possible. She was hoping that her children would behave whilst Ashley was here. Not to mention the fact that she doesnt like to bring up Spencer's "choice" in company especially around guests and after the whole minister's daughter thing.. he thought it best to diffuse the situation.

* * *

Although all she really had to do was stack the dishwasher and clear the table Spencer really hated cleaning up. You had to scrub, put on gloves, wait for the water to get hot, and then wait for the sink to fill up… if it had been up to Spencer they probably wouldn't have eaten just so she didn't have to clean. She wasn't at all that surprised that she wasn't in much trouble; her parents were weird like that. The things you think you will get in trouble for you hardly ever do and the things you don't think are that bad would come with a huge punishment.

Like this one time Spencer had snuck out of the house to meet her then girlfriend Carmen, they went out to a few bars and then to the lookout. When Spencer got home her parents had realised she had gone, they didn't care too much that she was drunk or that she had snuck out. She didn't even get in trouble for that. But she did get grounded for a month because before she had left the house she had snuck into glens room and put glitter on top of his ceiling fan. So when he turned it on there was rainbow glitter everywhere. She seemed to think it was pretty funny… Her parents not so much

As Spencer was cleaning up she could feel someone watching her, well not just someone she knew it was Ashley. She chose to ignore the situation and kept cleaning. After about 5 minutes she was getting on her nerves

"Can I help you?" Spencer irritably said without turning around.

Ashley made her way into the kitchen and hoisted herself up on the bench next to the sink where Spencer was scrubbing a pan intensely. She tried not to notice how short Ashley's Skirt was and how nice her legs were but she was failing pretty miserably.

"You know… I once stole my Best friends Girlfriend."

"OH wow great story, please tell me it again sometime!" Spencer replied sarcastically with out even lifting her head from what she was doing.

"You don't want something like this is ruin a relationship especially when it comes to family… you should go apologise or at least talk to him."

"Crazy Random person I just met say what? Why should I do what you tell me? And anyway this won't ruin our relationship you don't even know us" Spencer was pretty angry now; she knew she didn't like this Ashley girl for a reason.

Ashley jumped of the counter and walked away. Not in the slightest bit surprised by the other girls response.

* * *

Spencer was lingering outside Glen's door, contemplating to go in or not to go in. She did feel bad about the whole Glen thing, she actually hadn't done it on purpose and she did love her brother despite what she might tell you.

She knocked three times and turned the handle. Her brother was sitting on his bed throwing a ball up and down. He glanced over at her and continued with what he was doing. Spencer awkwardly stood near the door and made her way to the computer chair. She and Glen hadn't always been this way; they used to be really close in fact, but ever since their brother Clay had died they had changed. Some ways for the better and some for the worst but nevertheless they had changed.

"I'm sorry." Spencer spoke quietly

Glen stopped what he was going, and sat up turning to his sister.

"I'm sorry too."

No explanation was needed, surprisingly they understood one another. Glen stood up making it across the room in two easy strides and picked up his little sister in a huge hug. The type of hugs that only brothers can give. Spencer opened up her eyes and over glens shoulder she saw a smiling Ashley in the hallway turn and walk towards her room.

"You've got to admit she's a freak in the sack!" Glen said breaking the silence as they pulled away from the hug. Spencer playfully punched him in the arm as she left the room shaking her head smiling.

_Heck yeah she is_

As Spencer was making her way to her bedroom she was passing Ashley's room and hesitated for a second as she brought her hand up to knock. She heard a muffled "come in". As Spencer opened the door she noticed that there weren't many changes to her once guest room. There were a few books lying around, a suitcase open on the floor and Ashley was sitting on her bed on her laptop with a guitar beside her.

"So I just thought that you should know that I was already going to go talk to Glen before you even said anything to me or told me amazingly interesting stories in the kitchen. So it had nothing to do with you because I don't care what you think." Spencer was turning to leave again when Ashley spoke up.

"If you don't care what I think then why are you in my room telling me how much you don't care?" Ashley stated clearly amused by spencers ramblings

Spencer didn't even bother responding she just glared at Ashley and left slamming her door and then her own.

_She has got to be the most irritating person ever!_

Spencer was lying in bed waiting for sleep to take over trying not to think about a certain annoying brunette.

_She said she stole her best friend's GIRLFRIEND! As in female as in girl… without a penis… and it took me this long to pick up on this... Wow I just get smarter by the day and more observant…But I don't care cause she's a bitch_


	3. Chapter 3: Don't you like me?

**Disclaimer: I dont own south**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing :D i love reading what you think  
**

Chapter 3: "dont you like me?"

"SPENCER!!!! WAKE UP!!!"Paula was screaming from outside Spencer's bedroom door. Spencer could hear her mother but figured that if she didn't respond she could sleep for longer… yeah that didn't really work.

Ten minutes later just after Spencer had drifted back to sleep, Paula walked into the room and pulled the covers off, revealing a half naked Spencer and a very naked Madison.

"Madison get out of my daughters bed, put some clothes on and leave please" there was an eerily calm nature to the way Paula was speaking, which did not go unnoticed by either of the girls. As Madison was quickly getting up and trying to find her clothes Paula did not move an inch as she was staring at her daughter. Spencer on the other hand was slightly smirking at the situation but keeping an eye on her mum, half expecting her to explode and turn all kinds of crazy. Madison left with a small wave and a quite bye and hurried out of the room and out of the house.

"Spencer! Really I am trying to accept how you are choosing to live your life, but I do not wish to see it, be more discrete, especially in my house."

"Oh and we are going to the beach." Paula exclaimed in a completely different tone to the one she was just using as she was walking out the door.

"oh ok well have fun there" Spencer said getting back under the warmth of her blankets.

"Spencer you are coming with us, otherwise no internet for a week, be ready in ten." Paula left the room before Spencer could even reply

_See always getting punished for the weird things… fuck I don't wanna get up. I guess I can just sleep on the beach. _

Spencer quickly put her Black bikini on and her white beach dress and made her way down the hall towards the stairs. She could smell her father's pancakes and was anticipating the awesomeness to come. As she got to the Kitchen her family were seated around the dining table, Spencer joined them ready to eat.

"So where's the pancakes dad? They smell so good!"

"Oh sorry honey, Ashley just ate the last one; you took so long to wake up, first in first served!" Arthur replied as the rest of the family stood up making their way to the front door.

_ARR she's so annoying! She makes me feel all guilty and shit and makes fun of me and now she eats my pancakes!_

Ashley walked into the room noticing that she had probably already pissed off the blonde who was currently staring her down as though she had just kicked a puppy.

"Good Morning Spencer nice to see you looking so happy this morning." Ashley said sickeningly sweetly topped off with a bright smile, as they too made their way to the car.

Spencer rolled her eyes and replied "well I would be even happier if I had, had breakfast."

"Well you should really try and get some more sleep; I heard you had a pretty busy night." Ashley replied with faux concern mocking Spencer's crap morning mood.

"You're just jealous because you weren't the one I was getting busy with."

"Oh crap. Yup you've got me. Please Spencer sex me." Ashley replied in a dull monotone.

Spencer opened the car door and got in with Ashley sliding next to her, Spencer turned her head to the right so she could subtly whisper to Ashley "Don't mock, you'll be saying it soon enough." She lingered in the same position making sure that her hot breath was hitting Ashley's exposed neck. Ashley was trying not to be effected by the younger girl's actions, but it was proving more difficult than it seemed but she did manage to croak out "you wish".

As Spencer turned her head back and the car started it suddenly dawned on her, "Wait, your coming with us?" she said directing her question to Ashley.

"Yeah… you only just realised?"

"Ughhh… whatever" Spencer mumbled as she dug around her bag for her tangled Ipod headphones hoping to block out all the annoying that happened to be travelling with her in this car.

Spencer had been lying in the sun for about an hour and with her headphones in trying to ignore the rest of the people she was forced to spend the day with. Glen in all his glory had meet this random girl and had been hitting on her for the past 20 minutes, her parents were being all "coupley" and gross and as for Ashley, Spencer had pretty much been trying not to stare at her perfectly toned body for the past hour.

Paula was standing over her daughter's body effectively blocking the sun; Spencer opened her eyes and looked up as she felt the absence of warmth on her skin. "Spencer, honey, your father and I are going to go get some ice cream and go for a walk, do you want to come?"

Spencer just stared at her mother giving her the "does it look like I want to go for a walk" look.

"Well then… we will just see you later."

Spencer looked around to see that Glen had gone to sit with the girl he had met and Ashley was still positioned on her towel a metre away from her.

Spencer moved into a sitting position looking out at the surfers when her Ipod died, she figured she had two options, she could put the Ipod away and probably have to make awkward conversation with Ashley or she could pretend it didn't die and just leave them in. She opted for the latter.

Ten minutes later Ashley spoke up; "aren't you sick of pretending to listen to music? Do you not like me that much?"

"What? How did you..What sorry I can't hear you." Spencer faked not being able to hear Ashley properly as she pulled the headphones out of her ears.

"I know you can hear me, you haven't been listening to music for the past ten minutes."

"How do you know I wasn't?"

"Well the whole day when you have been listening to your Ipod you've been humming softly and smiling slightly, you haven't for the past ten minutes… and also your headphones aren't plugged in." Ashley replied smirking

_She's been watching me? OMG and she must think I'm the world's biggest freak not to mention an idiot_

"Look I won't talk to you and you can stop pretending to listen to music." Ashley said turning around and lying back down.

20 minutes later glen came over unaware of the tense atmosphere and began to boast about the chick he had just asked out on a date. Both were irritated by the boy and were slightly disappointed that their time alone had been cut short even though it had been uncomfortable.

"Seriously Spence touch this one and ill be super pissed off ok!" Glen was saying half joking half being serious to Spencer

"Gosh Glen don't get your knickers in a twist! She's not my type anyway."

**Have a nice day :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Our little secret

**Disclaimer: I dont own south**

**So i thought i would do two updates cause im super nice :P**

Chapter 4: Our little secret

After the Carlin's and Ashley got home Spencer took the best shower ever and then snuck out to meet up with some friends at Grey's.

Spencer was standing with her friend Steve at the bar. He was quite good looking guy, tall, short blonde hair, athletic figure. Spencer and he used to date a few years ago with him being on the Basketball team and Spencer being a cheerleader. It didn't work out so well seeing as they both bat for the other team.

"ooo what about him?" Spencer was pointing at a guy across the room from them,

"Meh, not too bad, but I think he's straight." Steve said looking pretty disinterested.

"You're too picky!" Spencer said while pulling out her phone to see if Madison had called her yet.

"Hah and your not picky enough!"

"Oh very funny!... Where the hell is Madi?"

"I have no idea she said she was coming though…. Speaking of coming that guy over there is just yummy!" Steve said pointing to the left of him

Spencer looked over in the direction he was pointing and had to admit the guy was pretty hot, but it looks as though he was there with a girl.

"Damn he's with a girl… ok Spence so I take the guy while u go over and flirt with the girl… it's a win win situation!"

"yeah cause that is totally gonna work dumb ass."

Spencer looked over at the two as the guy walked away.

"OMG, Spencer you NEED to go over and speak to her, flirt a little turn on the Carlin charm that we all know you must have!"

"First of all, I don't know what she looks like she could be totally minging, second of all how is that going to help you in anyway what so ever?"

"Oh Spencer how much you have to learn! You're going over there to flirt with her right, find out some info she might not be dating the guy… and if she is totally ugly no one ever said you had to sleep with her!"

"God! I can't believe I do this shit."

"Hurry up he might come back soon."

Spencer made her way over to the girl now sitting at the bar and sat next to her while Steve looked around for his "Yummy" man.

"Can I buy you a drink…. Dinner… maybe Breakfast?" Spencer said facing the back of the woman

"Well it depends on what you..." the woman stopped what she was saying as she fully turned around and caught sight of Spencer.

"Arhh Fuck me!" Spencer said slightly embarrassed but shocked at the same time

"Well I like to get to know someone a bit more before I fuck them Spencer…"

"Arghh what ever Ashley I didn't realise it was you, don't flatter yourself!"

"So you hit on people without even seeing what they look like?" Ashley stated smirking at the younger girl.

"No I don't normally hit on people I haven't seen, but don't worry this has been a warning enough to never do it again."

Just at that moment Steve and his "Yummy man" walked towards them.

"Spencer! I want you to meet Aiden!" Steve said excitedly gesturing towards the guy beside him.

"Hi nice to meet you, Steve, Aiden this is Ashley. "

"Yeah we know each other we are.."

"Dating! This is my boyfriend. Honey, Spencer is the girl that I am living with at the moment; you know the one I was telling you about?" Ashley was saying while staring strongly at Aiden

"OH you're that Ashley!!" Steve said with a slight smirk on his face

There was a slight awkward pause as Ashley looked up at an almost blushing Spencer,

"Oh Spence don't look now but here comes the dragon Lady."

"I told you not to call her that Steve!" Spencer said in a hushed tone while slapping him on the arm.

"Hi babe!" Spencer said greeting Madison and introducing her to the group of people.

"Ohh so you're the one who was running naked through the house this morning?" Ashley said with amusement

"Yup that'd be me" Madison replied in a bored tone "Spencer can I speak to you?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be back… or maybe not." Spencer said with a wink.

* * *

"Spencer I can't see you anymore, they are threatening to kick me off the cheerleading squad."

"Madison that is a load of bullshit and you know it!"

"Fine, whatever I just don't want to date you anymore… I've found someone else… maybe you should have treated me better."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a pain in the ass I would have"

"Whatever Spencer… I guess ill see you around or something." Madison said slowly walking away and out of the club.

Spencer stormed off back towards Steve, Aiden and Ashley who were all still talking.

"I guess you shouldn't have been so cocky about getting some aye?" Steve jokingly said while grinning at Spencer

"She broke up with me! SHE BROKE UP WITH ME! I break up with girls not the other way around! I break hearts! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND."

"Spencey calm down." Steve said rubbing Spencers back in circular motions

Spencer turned to the bar and ordered 4 shots of vodka and downed them. The 4 of them went and sat down in a booth and chatted away, Spencer going on and on about how much of a slut Madison is and how she wishes she gets herpes or something similarly horrible.

"Hey Ashley are you able to take Spence home, because I think she needs to go home, she was going to stay at mine but yeah…"

"STEEEVE stop talking about me as if I'm not here! Cause I am and I can hear you!" Spencer said trying way too hard not to slur her words

"Yeah sure Steve I was thinking about heading home now anyways… you guys gonna stay here?"

Steve looked at Aiden smiling "yeah" they answered in unison

"hah ok then. Spencer lets go home." Ashley said while trying to help Spencer up

* * *

After a lot of "I don't want to's" and manoeuvring Ashley managed to get Spencer home.

"Ok Spencer you have got to be quite we don't want to wake up your mum or dad ok?" Ashley said in a hushed tone.

"Ok" Spencer replied in the same level of voice, she had become pretty cooperative since they had pulled into the Carlin driveway.

They successfully made their way up to Spencer's room by Ashley supporting her with her right shoulder. Spencer sat down on the bed as Ashley went to the Bathroom to get a glass of water and the bin in case someone decided to be sick.

As Ashley re-entered the room Spencer was still in the same position staring at her fiddling hands.

"I don't really think she's a skank… I actually really liked her." Spencer managed to say before she burst out crying

Ashley went and sat next to her on the bed pulling her into a hug

"Shush it's ok… it will be ok."Ashley was repeating as Spencer began to calm down

"Please don't tell anyone about this… the crying and everything." Spencer said pleadingly looking up into Ashley's eyes.

"It can be our little secret." Ashley replied smiling down at the very vulnerable girl in her arms. "now get some sleep you will feel better in the morning"

Ashley tucked Spencer in and made her way to the door just as she was about to close it she heard Spencer say "You know I do like you… at the beach I did hear you ask me"

At this Ashley turned and smiled at Spencer before closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Almost truths

**Disclaimer: I dont own south**

**So i know it has been a while... SORRY!!! i started school this week and ive just been doing heaps of work etc... but i have the next chapter half done so i will post that tomorrow or the next day :D **

**thank you so much for the reviews they make me smile **

Chapter 5: Almost truths

_"Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra time  
In the morning just to impress you_

_Guess don't notice, guess you don't need this  
Sad, you're not seeing what you're missing  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai Chi practicing, snowboard champion  
I can fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rock star"_

"Wow I would not have pegged you as a Miley fan." Ashley said as the song finished

Spencer had just been dancing in nothing but her underwear and singing at the top of her lungs as no one had been home, well to her knowledge no one had been home. She froze and turned to face a smirking Ashley in the door way.

"Well I'm sure there are a lot of unpredictable things about me that you don't know… but maybe this one... don't tell anyone about." Spencer was blushing now and trying to find some clothes.

"That's the second time you've said that to me in the past 24 hours…"

"hmm very funny, but seriously don't tell anyone… and technically that song is Hannah Montana Not Miley Cyrus."

Ashley just continued to smirk at the now half dressed Spencer.

"Ok yeah I'm digging myself a hole… When did you come home?

"Oh just a couple of minutes ago…Don't worry I didn't see too much of this…" Ashley said gesturing towards Spencer with her hand

"Well your loss. So did you come to my room for a reason or do you just like staring?"

"Oh yeah I was just wondering how you felt after last night."

"Look just because I may have opened up to last night doesn't mean we are best buddies now. I was drunk; you don't have any obligations to check up on me."

"Spencer, its not an obligation I was genuinely wondering how you felt, but If you want to be that way fine. But one day Spencer your going to have to let some one in because you are going to get mighty lonely in that head of yours. " With that Ashley turned around and left the room.

Ten minutes later Spencer found herself standing outside of Ashley's door, she knocked and pushed the door open. Ashley was lying on her stomach on the bed doing some kind of school work. Ashley turned her head to look at Spencer. Neither said anything for several minutes.

"Sooo… im feeling pretty good, surprisingly I have no hangover" Spencer said with a slow apologetic smile

"That's good… but how are you feeling about the whole Madison thing?"

"Fine…I mean it was probably for the best" Spencer said looking down at her hands playing with the hem of her shirt

"Right… Umm do you Wanna go do something,... If you weren't… I mean if you wanted to do something, maybe get your mind of the whole… yeah."

"Yeah actually that would be nice." Spencer was now grinning back at Ashley.

* * *

Spencer and Ashley had just finished getting ready and were getting into Ashley's Porsche.

"So if you can afford a Porsche, why are you staying with us and not living in a Mansion or at least an apartment?" Spencer said as she was doing up her seat belt.

"It was a present."

"What kind of people are you friends with, the best present I ever got was an Ipod and I was pretty stocked with that." Spencer was now running her hand across the soft leather of the seats while marvelling at the detail of the interior.

Ashley responded with a short tight laugh but didn't respond verbally and started the car. After about 15 minutes of driving Spencer was sick of the silence however comfortable it was between the two of them.

"So where are we going?"

"Just this spot I like to go to every now and then it looks really pretty this time of night." Ashley was smiling slightly as they began to driving up a winding road until the got to the top of the hill where there was a small parking area.

"Come on!" Ashley said as she hopped out of the car and sat on the bonnet. Spencer slowly followed her.

"I wasn't right a couple of days ago, was I?" Spencer said eying Ashley.

"Right about what?"

"That you were an axe murderer. You aren't here to kill me and chop me into little pieces and then put the little pieces in the trunk of your lovely car which you will then take the registration and number plates off, and push off the top of this look out to destroy all the evidence, are you?" Spencer still had not taken her eyes of Ashley

"Oh you got me. Was it the big white board in the corner of my room that said "plan to kill Spencer" that gave it away? Or the axe in my back seat?"

"…" Spencer seriously did look worried and began to look around her to see an escape plan.

"Nothing? Not a peep, wow I guess I'm not as funny as I thought. Damn. Seriously Spencer you need to chill a bit, don't stress I'm not going to kill you." Ashley was grinning at Spencer trying not to blatantly laugh in her face about how worried the younger girl looked.

"Your weird."

"YOUR weird"

"Whatever lets agree to disagree."

The girls sat there on the front of Ashley's Porsche for a couple of hours watching the sun set and talking about pretty much anything that came to mind.

"So how did you figure me out so quickly? I mean I've only known you about a week and you know more about why I do things that I know why I do things."

Ashley did not respond straight away as she contemplated what to say to Spencer, there were things she wanted to say but wasn't sure if now was the right time.

"This may sound corny or cliché but I know you, I mean I used to be like you and for some reason I feel this connection and I just… get you." Ashley paused and looked out at the millions of people and cars passing by below her.

"My dad was the one who gave me the car" Ashley turned to face Spencer with a sad smile. "He and I used to come here, for years it was our place. He died driving here one day to meet me." Ashley paused again as Spencer grabbed her hand letting her know its ok.

"He was a famous rock star I don't know if you would have heard of him, he was in this band called purple venom. Any way he had just finished his world tour. He was coming here, it was a ritual we had that when ever he returned to L.A we would meet here and just sit and watch the world pass us by. "

Ashley looked up at the stars trying to hold back her tears.

"Well you saw how windy that road was on the way up here, well he was not totally sober and he drove off the edge. I waited here for hours for him, I thought he had stood me up, until I got the call from the hospital."

Ashley lay back on the bonnet of the car and Spencer followed not releasing her hand from Ashley's grip.

"You're the first person who has come here with me since his death."

"Ashley, I'm not trying to be rude, but why, why me? It's not like I've been extremely nice or anything to you."

"Like I said I get you, the reason I told you this was because once my father died I was a lot like you, I slept with a lot of people, pissed off a lot of people, I didn't let anyone. But I brought you here to realise that you can't stay this way forever you need to heal."

"Why do you care what happens to me? I mean how does it affect you in anyway?" Spencer was slowly getting a bit pissed off, she felt as though Ashley had completely judged who she was as a person and told her she needed to change.

"Your right I should just let you do what you want. But I know eventually you will get tired of it all. And even though I have only spent a week with you I can see it in your eyes, you are tired of it already. "

Silence broke out between the two as they stared up at the stars. Spencer still gripping Ashley's hand but it had become more about Ashley comforting Spencer rather than the other way around.

"I remember the phone call, I answered it, and they said that they had tried their best to revive him after the shooting, but it was no use… He was my brother! My brother" Spencer broke out into sobs as Ashley got up and wrapped the girl in her arms.

"I loved him so much." they sat there for several minutes just holding one another with only the sound of Spencer's gentle sobs and the world below them.

As the sobbing subsided and Spencer was calm she pulled away from Ashley's embrace and they locked eyes.

Spencer leaned in, she could feel Ashley's heavy breath on her lips and just as she was about to close the distance…

"I can't… I have a boyfriend."

Spencer turned around and hopped off the car.

"I'm sorry" Ashley said to the blondes back

"Yeah me too" Spencer mumbled

"Want to go home?"

"yeah sure" Spencer said looking at her feet

As the got in the car it was awkward again. The wall the two had managed to tear down in the last couple of hours had rebuilt itself in a matter of seconds and actions.

"Look, Spencer, I really want to, I mean REALLY want to, but I can't. " Ashley looked genuinely sorry about the situation.

"It's ok, I get it" Spencer managed a small smile

"We still friends? Because I could use some at the moment." Ashley said grinning at the girl in her passenger seat.

"yeah I could use some too"

The two drove back home both hopeful that maybe that wall hadn't completely rebuilt it's self.


	6. Chapter 6: And I will try

**Disclaimer: I dont own south**

**So here's the next one... i hope you guys arent angry at me.. well i think you will be happy, but angry.. haha whatever review please :D  
**

Chapter 6: And I will try…

_Sooo comfy… how I love you bed! You would never betray me. I LOVE SUNDAYS!!! I can sleep! FOREVER and ever _

_And not have to get up_

_Shit what is that… arr sounds like singing… no I shall not be woken! I shall not move!_

_ "So listen to me  
All I want is you  
Come over here baby  
All I want is you  
You know you make me go crazy  
All I want is you  
Now baby dont be shy  
You better cross the line  
Im gonna love you right  
All I want is you..."_

Spencer was brought out of her half asleep thought/ramblings to her cell phone ringing, groaning she rolled over, and putting her head under the pillow and tried to ignore the 90's pop music.

_"So listen to me  
All I want is you  
Come over here baby  
All I want is you  
You know you make me go crazy…"_

"arghh.. Steve… really, Christina? This early in the morning not so good." Spencer groaned into the phone

"Ohh good morning to you too! And Christina if fabulous any time of the day."

"ok whatever"

"you going to ask why I called?"

"not if it results in you talking for long periods of time."

"I'm going to ignore that last remark and tell you anyways! And it wouldn't have been so "early" in the morning if you had answered your phone yesterday because I could have just told you then. But no someone was doing something extremely important and was deemed unable to answer their phone. What were you doing anyways? Whatever so… you remember that really hot guy Aiden? So after your drunken mess and Ashley left we hung out and … Guess who has a date with him tomorrow?" Steve said the last part of the sentence in a sing song voice obviously quite proud of his achievement.

"Guess who has a girlfriend" Spencer replied in the same sing song voice

"OMG you have a girlfriend?!"

"NO you dumb ass Aiden does!"

"Oh you mean Ashley.. Yeah apparently they actually aren't together… I dunno we didn't really talk about that much...ok so I'm going to go now I need to find something to wear!! I'll talk to you later byeeeeee…"

"Wait… Steve!" beep beep beep "Omg that mother fucker hang up on me!"

_Aiden is gay?... Ashley lied!!!_

Spencer got up and out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to shower.

_Why the hell would she lie about something like that? Did she REALLY not want to kiss me? SO totally angry at her! Wow how typically blonde Californian of me like OMG WOW! Why am I paying myself out? Not that there is anything wrong with typical blonde Californians, I am one, and their hot. Ok stop talking to self. Ashley is totally in my shit books right now. I cant believe I tried to kiss her ERG gross ._

Spencer was sitting at the table with her bowl of coco pops when Ashley in all her glory wearing nothing but boy shorts and a singlet entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning?" Ashley said while smiling brightly at the girl who had yet to look up at her.

Spencer continued to eat with no intention of replying to the other girls greeting.

"erm . ok then." Ashley spoke slowly as she moved to prepare herself some cereal.

Ashley sat down with her breakfast opposite where Spencer was sitting scowling at her.

"Ok what have I done now? What could I have possibly done in the past couple of hours to upset you?"

"So you remember my friend Steve… from the other night?"

"Yeah… but I'm surprised you do with the amount you drank" Ashley grinned at her own joke, which faded when she got no response. "I really need to work on those don't I?"

"Well Steve has a date tomorrow… "

"ummm ok that's great. who with?" Ashley was confused and trying to work out how this had anything to do with why Spencer was again looking at her as though she had done a crime worthy of the death penalty.

"Well I asked him just that, and it's with… Oh what's his name again? Its on the tip of my tounge! Oh that's right, Aiden. Now do you know what's strange I could have sworn that you said the two of you were dating…"

"Spencer it's…"

Spencer cut off Ashley before she could finish, mostly because Spencer had to get what she was going to say off her chest before she heard a barely believable excuse, that she was worried she may accept.

"At first I though oh no how am I going to break it to Ashley that her boyfriend is about to cheat on her, with another guy, then I thought hey maybe they have an open relationship, but that doesn't really apply in this situation does it? Because you didn't kiss me last night. But all my musing stopped when my dear friend Steve told me that Aiden had told him you two weren't even really dating! I no craziness! You may need some time to digest this information… I mean I did so I can only imagine what it is like for you." Spencer's tone was harsh but not above a normal level of speech, she was clear and surprisingly calm, even though she felt like screaming and biting Ashley.

Ashley looked like a deer caught in headlights, not knowing what to say she let the silence hang, until Spencer pushed her chair out and walked away. Ashley also abruptly got out of her chair but walked in the opposite direction to the front door with no intention of returning to speak to Spencer anytime soon.

When Ashley returned 3 hours later the table was being set for dinner.

"Hi Ashley your just in time for dinner, do you want to join us?" Paula said as Ashley entered the Kitchen.

"yeah sure that sounds great." Ashley was still considerably annoyed with herself with the previous encounter with Spencer and still had not understood herself fully why she had done it.

The two made their way into the dining room and sat down, where Arthur and Glen were already seating having an animated conversation about Basketball.

"SPENCER! DINNER!" Paula yelled up the stairs.

As Spencer came down the stairs and saw Ashley seated she froze, she had not expected to see the girl for a couple of days and to tell you the truth didn't really want to.

The family ate dinner unaffected by the awkward tension between the two girls which was not helped by Spencer's glares and snide remarks.

"So mum Cathy said she can come over for dinner on Friday she's really excited."Glen said with food still stuffed in his mouth.

"Oh that is wonderful, and Ashley you can bring your boyfriend, I'd love to meet him." Paula said grinning at the thought of entertaining a group of people the next night.

Spencer looked up at Ashley almost smirking, knowing full well that Ashley wouldn't want to have to bring Aiden over.

"Well I'm not sure Paula I don't know if he'll be able to make it and besides he's a hassle to cook for since Aiden is a vegetarian, so don't worry about it maybe some other time." Ashley said while trying to avoid Spencer's hard gaze, she felt terrible about lying, she really did but it was hard to break out of the lie now.

"Really he's a vegetarian, that's strange I would have picked him as more of a meat kinda guy, maybe a sausage or two, meat balls?" Spencer was know smirking at Ashley

"Spencer what are you implying?" Paula said looking at Spencer beside her

"Nothing mother its just I meet him the other night and he seemed like the kind of guy who liked meat that's all."

Ashley was now looking at Spencer with a slightly worried expression on her face pleading with her eyes not to tell the truth.

"Oh well then if Spencer has met him we definitely have to meet him! I don't mind cooking something without meat. Ashley its settled on Friday your Boyfriend will come for dinner and so will Cathy. Oh and Spencer you can bring Madison if you want…"

"We broke up" Spencer mumbled as she began to fork at a potato on her plate.

"ok then just Cathy and Aiden then." Paula said unaffected by Spencer's obvious down mood she grinned at the table.

After dinner Ashley went in search of Spencer to try and sort things out. She found Spencer in the Lounge watching the hills. Sitting down on the couch next to her Ashley began to play nervously with her hands.

"I'm sorry." Ashley paused to see if there would be a reply

No reply

"Look I shouldn't have lied and then lied again at the table it was wrong but I had my reasons…"

"Well there usually are reasons behind lying…" Spencer replied without taking her eyes of the screen

"I'm gay."

"Oh and that makes this whole situation better?"

"I can't really tell you the whole story but, I really needed somewhere to stay and I didn't want to jeopardise my room here, because your mum doesn't exactly seem like the most YAY GAY person in the world."

"Well you where right there. But I don't care why you lied to my parents! Why the fuck did you lie to me and then with all that crap how "you really wanted" to kiss me last night but no! you have a "boyfriend"! ohh wait no you don't he actually likes dick!."

"ok I understand why your mad and you have every reason to be…"

"Damn straight I do and to tell you the truth I don't really want to be talking to you right now so can you go away."

Ashley didn't move from her spot on the couch

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"Fuck you!"

"I am really sorry."

"Where do you get off Ashley all the flirting, making me let you in and then you pull this shit, Go away."

Ashley stayed rooted to her spot on the couch; Spencer stood up while pointing up the stairs and looked at Ashley

"GO. THE. FUCK. AWAY!"

"No not until we can talk about this."

"Ok first of all YOU rejected me and now you are interrupting me watching the hills. You lied to me you don't get to decide when we talk about this I do!"

"Whatever Spencer I get that you're angry but I wonder if it's got more to do with the fact that someone rejected you or that I lied. I have a feeling it has got something more to do with the one that hurt your ever growing ego." Ashley too was starting to get a bit pissed of and raising her voice but trying not to draw attention from the rest of the family in the house, that was the last thing she needed right now.

"Don't flatter yourself I wasn't that upset that you said no to me! Maybe I'm not the only one with a big ego! Ashley you act all high and mighty trying to "help" me but really your just as fucked up as me! I don't know if anything you even told me last night was true, and the thing is I was really starting to like you."

"I like you too."

"I said starting to; it's too late now Ashley you fucked it all up."

"Well I want to fix this."

"I can't see it being done but you can try."

Ashley got up off the couch and left as she made her way up to her room defeated, but semi relieved that Spencer had given her the slightest chance even if the other girl hadn't seen it that way Ashley saw hope.

Spencer fell back down onto the couch and tried to concentrate on the now seemingly boring storyline of the girls on the TV. She was now more interested with the girl upstairs and how their storyline would turn out.


	7. Chapter 7: i NEED you to stop

**So im a horrible person, im so sorry!! i hate it when people dont update for ages so im a total hypocrite. But i lost the document with my story on it and then i just kept putting it off to rewrite the next couple of chapters. hopefully i should be updating more often but im not sure, school's a bitch! any ways hope you enjoy, that is if i still have any readers :)  
**

Chapter 7: I NEED you to stop

Spencer awoke nice and early the next morning, in one of the worst moods known to man. Not only was today the first day of school but the thought of the fight her and Ashley had had the previous night was still on her mind. And the worst thing is that she had gotten no sleep and was beginning to question whether or not she had been too harsh towards the other girl.

As Spencer descended the stairs and headed towards the Kitchen she heard someone preparing breakfast. She thanked the gods as it smelled awesome.

Spencer was greeted with the sight of Ashley in shorts and a singlet, a pink apron on flipping pancakes. The girl looked so adorable Spencer just wanted to forgive her and wrap her up in her arms, due to this temporary daze Spencer was not quick enough to leave the room and avoid talking to the girl.

_Damn Ashley's seen me now, play it off. aww she looks even cuter from the front. NO just ignore and leave… Spencer leeeeeaaaaavveeeee_

"Good morning Spencer! I made you breakfast." Ashley was in a sickeningly happy mood with a huge cheesy grin on her face, the type that Spencer was beginning to find adorable, although at this moment in time she would never admit this.

"I'm not hungry." Spencer mumbled under her breath.

Ashley slightly frowned but shrugged it off as she was expecting this kind of reaction, not letting it get the best of her she put a smile back on her face.

"Ok. Well let me drive you to school, and don't try and refuse. Your mum is at work and your dad went for a run so you have to come with me."

"I don't need your help… I can walk."

"It's raining."

"Fine"

"Ok good ill go get ready."

Spencer was eyeing the pancakes on the table as she was in fact hungry but she did not want to succumb to Ashley's obvious sucking up.

_She is not here, I could just have one, she would never know and I would be full and the food won't go completely to waste… it's a win, win situation_

As Spencer had finished her first pancake and started on a second Ashley came back into the kitchen Guitar and note book in hand, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey band tee-shirt. Spencer looked guilty up from the food she was scoffing and took in the natural beauty of the smirking girl in front of her.

_Fuck can't think about her this way! BE mean Spencer MEAN!!! Drop the pancake back on the plate… do it… not another bite! Will power come on!_

"The pancakes aren't that great"

Spencer said as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door with Ashley following behind.

"Yeah, that explains why you're eating them..." Ashley said as she unlocked her car.

Ashley ran around to passenger's side of the car and opened the door for Spencer and then put her guitar into the backseat and got into the drivers seat. Ashley started up the car and began to fiddle with the cd player until Miley Cyrus started blaring from the speakers. Spencer turned and glared at Ashley.

"What?" Ashley said innocently

Spencer just turned her head and stared out the window.

"Ok fine… I thought it would be funny, guess not so much. You can change it my Ipod is there" Ashley said while pointing to the Ipod in the middle compartment of the car.

Spencer didn't move, so Ashley just began to reverse out of the driveway and make her way to King High. As they pulled into the car park Ashley put the car into park and turned to look at Spencer who had been quite the whole 10 minute drive there.

"Wait there" Ashley said as she hopped out of the car and ran to Spencer's door and opened it for her just like before.

Spencer got out of the car grabbing her bag and just continued to glare at Ashley.

"Ok so I will pick you up after school." Ashley said with the same cheesy smile. Just as Spencer was about to say something Ashley smiled at her and jumped back into the drivers seat and drove off.

"Fucking great." Spencer mumbled to herself. It was going to be harder than she thought to ignore Ashley.

* * *

The day had been crap so far. Spencer had sat through all her classes not paying any attention. Spencer though she may seem like the type to hate school usually liked it a lot. Mostly because she was good at it, all aspects of it; she got good grades, mostly, she liked her teachers she was popular and everyone liked her. But she just was not in the mood to be there. She had bumped into Madison at least 5 times and she was in all of Spencer's classes for the year. The wounds from their break-up were still fresh but the worst of it is that Madison now reminded Spencer of Ashley and that night that she was so nice to her.

Steve had come to school in the morning but by the time lunch came around he had skipped out to see Aiden. So Spencer had to sit with some mindless drones talking about how dreamy the basketball stars were.

Spencer had decided to ignore the fact that Ashley said she was going to pick her up and had just begun the endeavour of walking home it wasn't too far away, it just isn't something you would do everyday. As she was leaving the school she saw an all too familiar Porsche driving down the road towards her. Spencer being the Stealthy woman she is, jumped behind a bush in an attempt to hide.

_Fucking leaves in my hair! Ashley better not see me. Ohh Ashley is looking even better than this morning. Her hair blowing in the wind, so silky…_

_DAMN you brain stop with the sexy thoughts!!!_

_Shit why did the car stop?!_

"Spencer, I can see you"

_SHIT, should I reply…. maybe she is bluffing how could she see me?... Who would chance guessing someone is in a bush she would look crazy, but then again we probably both look crazy. _

"Spencer, if you're going to avoid me please do it well."

"Well Ashley you're not giving me a lot of chances in actually being able to avoid you" Spencer said just as she was emerging from the foliage, leaves through out her hair and the occasional twig stuck to her jumper.

"That's the point my dear." Ashley said as she leaned over and opened the passenger side of the door.

"I'm not getting in"

"Well you don't have to but I guess it beats walking, well I assumed you loved bushes I mean, from what I've heard, but I really don't think you'd want to spend the afternoon hiding in one." Spencer smirked at this and made her way into the car.

"Well I could think of a bush or two I'd like to…This doesn't mean I like you again, my bag is just really heavy."

"mhhmm" Ashley said while rolling her eyes at the Blonde girl.

The two drove in silence until they pulled up the Carlin residence, Ashley jumped out of the car and ran around to Spencer's side opening the door for her. "Here we are me Lady."

"Ashley, you need to stop, I can't handle it your being too nice it's freaking me out" Spencer said still sitting in the car.

"I'm not gonna stop, Not until you like me again, not until you feel the same way you did the other night." Ashley was now smiling that cheesy smile again which Spencer was trying her hardest to ignore.

"Look Ashley I was harsh last night I get that, but I do deserve to be angry at you, I apologise for some of the things I said. But I NEED you to stop, your making it really hard for me."

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry and that I like you, you're the first person I've felt comfortable with in a long time, and we have only known each other for what less than a month! What can I do to make it better please tell me." Ashley's eyes glistened with desperation which did not go unnoticed by the younger girl, it made her heart wrench but she ignored the feeling as she knew she had to be strong, she can't be hurt.

Sighing Spencer looks down away from the desperate sight before her, "Ash, just tell me the truth."

"I did Spencer I told you! I really needed somewhere to stay and I was afraid I'd be kicked out, you should understand that."

"That's exactly it I do understand, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well I really like you and I didn't want anything to happen between us, I didn't want Paula to find out, so I thought if you thought I was straight it would make it easier… didn't really work out"

"Why did you change your mind? Why are you suddenly trying to pursue me?"

"Well I figured you know about Aiden so its only a matter of time before others know, especially cause he is going around picking up your friends, so I may as well be happy in your presence than miserable even if it is not for that long."

"I know my mum is a bit psycho, but she wouldn't kick you out for being gay."

"Yeah well I just couldn't chance it at the time. I should have dealt with it better"

"Yeah you really upset me because I let you in, I really liked you and then you rejected the kiss…"

Leaning in towards Spencer, letting her breathe mingle with the younger girls, Ashley stops just before contact and mumbles "I can make it up to you."

Just as she was about to close the gap Spencer jumped up, "I really want to… but I can't... I have a boyfriend" she said in a playful tone while slapping the still bent over Ashley on the arse, then running to the front door and up to her bedroom.

5 minutes later a still shocked Ashley locked her car and made her way to the house, just before she got to the first step of the porch she heard a window opening, looking up she saw Spencer's smirking head emerge from the window. "I need to be wooed Miss Davies" with a wink and a smile Spencer's head was gone, leaving a slightly amused Ashley walking into the house.

**Read and review ...makes me smile :D**


End file.
